Problem: Hunter found $3$ fewer eggs than his sister Vera. Hunter found $4$ eggs. How many eggs did Vera find?
Explanation: ${\text{Hunter's eggs}} + 3 = {\text{Vera's eggs}}$ ${4} + 3 = {7}$ Vera found $7$ eggs.